Wheel of Fate
by deductionist
Summary: Crystal Tokyo was a marvelous sprawling metropolis and on October 22nd, Minako Aino was headed to its apex to celebrate her birthday with treasured friends. When Setsuna presents Minako with an unbelievable gift, a wheel of fate is shifted just slightly.. and it could change Minako's life forever.


This was written for a contest, and though it didn't win, I liked it. I think it has potential but am unsure if I'll continue it? Thanks for reading :D

Crystal Tokyo was a marvel, physical evidence of the power the Ginzuishou held. The entire planet had been saved from a millennial ice age through its might and from the frozen wasteland; the grand city of Crystal had risen. The people who survived lived peacefully in the sprawling metropolis, blessed with a supernaturally extended life in which they had not a need in the world.

Though the seasons no longer changed as they once did, the structure of time stayed the same and it was now October. The leader of the guardian maidens, Sailor Venus, celebrated her birthday in the middle of the month. Technically, Minako Aino was 1028 years old - but of course, being a goddess a beauty, she was blessed with eternal youth. A case could also be made that suspension in mystical ice for a millennium helped to slow the aging process, too.

She had been summoned to the tower for 'an important meeting' but she knew the Queen, her Usagi, to well. Quickly, she dressed simply in a little black cocktail dress and headed from her condo in the inner city to the prayer tower at the center of the city. The tower was visible from everywhere in the city, a beacon of light and hope for all denizens. Even now, she could see its usual blue luminance mingling with her signature golden color. Fifteen minutes later and the elevator doors opened; Minako gasped (quite convincingly) at the surprise party her friends had thrown for her.

She was all smiles, as always, she loved the company of her friends. The Royal family and their guardians (the senshi and shittenou) were in attendance, along with select others. They were, each and every one of them, as precious as family to her. For hours they mingled enjoying the comforts and memories they had fought so hard for. Dinner concluded and the atmosphere shifted, private conversations sprang up. Minako took her opportunity to gain a moment of solitude, excusing herself from the table and heading towards a nearby balcony.

The crystal which encased the tower was thick, believed impenetrable, and had an icy aqua tint. It filtered the view, magnifying the expanse of the city, and gave the impression that the land was glowing with fiery brilliance. The effect occurred from everywhere, but from the pinnacle of the city it seemed its most wondrous. She stepped out onto the balcony and leaned on the banister, staring out and holding her arms for the chill. The air had the nip of autumn and was slightly breezy - these conditions were manufactured by the palace but they drew Minako back into her memories regardless. Her thoughts drifted: the pain of death brought at the hands of Sailor Galaxia, the moment she unveiled herself to her princess, when she learned that duty was more important than love and even to the last moments of her life previous.

She was struck from this reverie by the subtle scent of Jasmine, the sweet and sensual aura that followed the goddess of time. Minako smiled a bit as she felt a strong hand rest on her shoulder, "You shouldn't be alone on your birthday."

With a glint of mischief, Minako replied, "I'm not alone.."

Setsuna laughed darkly, "Indeed." After looking carefully for a moment, she added, "You look lost, want to talk about it?"

Minako turned and finally looked in the knowing eyes of the woman with her; Setsuna was known to be silent, very rarely sharing with others. She tried to discern the motive in those eyes but found only a caring patience and genuine curiosity. Minako smiled and said, "You know, I was an actress once."

Setsuna nodded slowly, joining Minako in leaning against the banister, "I know."

Why did it not surprise her that Setsuna knew? "It was, like everything I've done since I accepted my destiny, a task given and performed in the name of duty. Every decision I've faced, I've always chosen what was best served the mission and my Princess. The sacrifices..." her voiced wavered and faded away. After a long moment of silence, she continued with a sweep of her hand across their view, "But look at all of this. Crystal Tokyo is what was born from our sacrifice. This is our fallen kingdom; restored to - even risen above - its former glory. Wasn't that worth the price of our liberty?"

"Why are you asking me? Do you know not know the answer?"

Minako lost her grace and was stunned silent for a moment. When she attempted to answer, it was meant as a snarky retort but came out merely a stutter.

"Don't be a child. Of course you know it was worth it. If you had not, you would have never done it. You have always chosen duty and destiny over freedom and love. It is your way and you are a better leader for it."

Minako was surprised by the depth of emotion shown by her elder, never before had she heard Setsuna give such praise to anyone.

"But you don't have to be that leader anymore, in this time of peace. Have you ever heard the King talk of his Shittenou and how they were freed from their curse?"

"Yes, of course I know the story, we all do." A crease grew between Minako's eyes as she looked quizzically at her companion, unable to understand her aim. What did any of that have to do with Minako?

Setsuna nodded, prompting Minako to continue, "Well, the way he tells it... After his guardians were defeated, their bodies faded from existence but their souls were left behind in the form of precious gems." Though she didn't voice it, she thought back and realized that all but one of the generals she'd seen defeated had met that fate. For a moment, she had thought Danburite had dissolved into his namesake but it was a trick of her eyes, right? She saw... felt him fade from between her fingers as he hung from that cliff and there was definitely no stone left behind.

Drawn back to the present by Setsuna's gentle touch on her arm, she looked over and saw that she was now standing with a gift before her. Setsuna's eyes held a glassy sadness, contrasting the smiled that now graced her lips, "Through the depths of cold space-time I've travelled to deliver this. It is my present to you." She handed Minako a long, black velvet jewelry case, bound simply by a garnet ribbon. When Minako started to thank her, Setsuna shook her head, "Open it."

So she did. The ribbon fell to the floor as delicate fingers loosened the box and before her eyes was an exquisite pendant. Golden wire ensnared the stone like ivy does a tree, binding the gemstone to its chain, wrapping and swirling in an elegant dominance. The jewel itself was beautiful and captivating; perfectly cut, clear as glass and brilliant like a diamond. It had a magical hint of warmth and Minako was drawn to touch it. With grace, her fingers danced over the piece as she went to lift it from its silk-lined coffin. At her caress, it gave a faint glow and then shone as she lifted it with care, letting it dangled before her beautiful eyes.

Then she realized the frightening truth behind the gift, her eyes clouded with tears and she felt her knees weaken beneath her. "Why? You've broking your oath - time travel is strictly forbidden - why would you do something like this for me?"

"You deserve happiness, Venus, for all you've done and given. I'll be damned if I let the rules stop me." After a moments hesitance, in which she stared back into the dwindling party, "And.. because I understand what it's like to mourn an unobtainable love." Upon reflection, Minako came to wonder if she hadn't seen Setsuna glance at the King.

The moment was over when Minako stumbled back against the handrail, Setsuna then guided her back inside. After excusing the both of them, (' she's had a little too much champagne; I'll help her back her apartment. ') they headed towards the elevator. The two rode in silence downwards, the pendant tucked carefully into Minako's handbag. The faint left her mind and in its place a spark had grown in her heart. She smiled at the woman beside her, astonished and grateful. Setsuna had done it - she had shifted a wheel of fate and it could potentially change Minako's life forever.


End file.
